Hatsune Miku and DGray Man Crossover
by mariakaicho
Summary: The title says it all. Except that Hatsune Miku's master kinda looks like Kanda in this.


**Me:Hey everyone! Long time sice I've logged on! But here is my new story . . .**

**Random idiot person:MARIA! LOOK! I HACKED AGAIN!**

**Me: Tiara . . .*Hits Tiara***

**random idiot person: . . . *Passes out***

**Disclaimer: **_**I own nothing and if there are any OCs I may own them. Voila, enjoy~!**_

* * *

"BaKaito! I told you not to bring anything strange home!" Meiko yelled, hitting Kaito with her sake bottle.

Miku giggled, staring innocently at the scene playing out before her. Meiko hits Kaito some more. Kaito begs for forgiveness and grovels at Meiko's feet. Meiko forgives him and grabs the weird-looking object from Kaito. She examines it, genuinely curious in it.

"What is it, Meiko-nee?" Miku asks from her position on the couch.

"It looks like some sort of clock thingy." Meiko says, sipping from her bottle of sake. She shrugs, throwing it over to the couch where it landed beside Miku with a thump.

"I'll have Master look at it in the morning if he's not busy." Meiko says, leaving the room. Kaito had long since gone, scared of Meiko.

Miku looked at the object, poking it. It felt somehow familiar. She poked it again, her brows scrunched up. The clock felt so…abnormal. Miku shrugged, fixing the clock look-alike in what she deemed the 'right' way before leaving the room. Tomorrow was concert night, and she needed all the rest for practice.

•---The---Next---Day---•

"I don't see anything wrong with it. I could place it in a safe container if you want." Master said, adjusting his glasses and raking his messy black hair back with his hand.

"Yes please, Master!" Miku piped up. Rin and Len looked at the odd looking object. Master ruffled Miku's untied hair, and Rin and Len pouted. Master was not paying any attention to them.

"Okay, then. Get ready for work, kids. I'm gonna head over to the lab and work on this clock for Miku." Master waved, disappearing behind a mechanical door.

"That clock felt weird, right Miku?" Rin asked the older girl.

"Yeah. It felt like that last night, too. I was interested in it, weren't you?" Miku asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah. But, changing the subject, don't you have to get ready for rehearsal, Miku-nee?" Len asks, smiling at Miku.

"Eh! I forgot!" Miku exclaimed, running frantically to get herself prepared.

Len chuckled. Rin smiled at her twin, and they nodded, going off to help Miku prepare.

After endless hours of rehearsal and some time of rest, Miku was standing in front of a roaring crowd. Master had finished with the clock, and now it looked futuristic. It was painted metallic teal, and it shone even in the dark.

Miku turned her thoughts back to the concert, smiling hugely and waving vigorously to the crowd.

Screams and yells. Shrieks and shouts of encouragement rang out through the stadium. Miku spotted some banners showing them in some _really cool black outfits_. She waved some more, getting ready for the music to start. The start of _'Love Is War'_ began, and the stadium quieted almost instantly.

"_Mou ikiba ga nai wa  
Kono koi no netsuryou  
AHH…  
Haiiro no kumo  
MONOCHROME no kesonu  
Hizashi wa kageri  
Yuugure wa iro wo kaete iku  
Aa, sekai ga nijin de  
Soredemo suki de irareru ka nante  
Wakatteru  
Kedo dou sureba ii no  
Doushitara  
Dou sureba  
Baka da na  
Watashi_Miku sang, and the stadium erupted in cheers.

Hajimeru no yo  
Kore wa sensou  
Ureshi sou na kimi wo miru nante  
Sestu naru koi  
Sore wa tsumi  
Misete ageru  
Watashi no omoi wo

Saken de mita MEGAPHONE wa kowareteta no  
Dore dake senobi shitatte  
Kimi no shikai ni hairanai  
Aa, itsunomanika hareta sora  
Zenzen niawanai  
Kimochi ga osaerare nakute  
Doushitara  
Dou sureba  
Naite nanka  
Nain dakara ne  
Daisuki

Tatakau no yo  
HEART wo ute  
Shudan nante eran de rarenai  
SKIRT hirari misetsukeru no yo  
Kimi no shisen ubatte miseru no  
Geigeki youi  
Senkyou wa imada furi nano desu  
Koi wa moumoku  
Kimi no kuchizuke de me ga sameru no."

Miku had finished countless songs along with the other Vocaloids. Right now, everyone was onstage getting ready to dance to _'Love and Joy'_ by Len. The music started, and Len began singing along to the music.

Just as Len had sang, "_Love and Joy, Can I change my life_." The clock backstage began to glow. Len repeated it, and the glow grew brighter. Len repeated it for the final time, and the clock broke, destroying all of Master's effort. The Innocence that was previously in the clock grew brighter, blinding everyone backstage.

Pretty soon, the whole stadium was engulfed in the Innocence's power. One by one, the Vocaloids, all frozen, were plucked from their dimension. Miku, being the last, saw into the Innocence's power. She saw a woman that looked German sobbing.

And Miku blacked out.

•---Black Order Headquarters---•

"Head Officer! You're not making another Komlin if it's the last thing I do before I die!" Reever exclaimed, blocking Komui Lee's way.

Komui's eyeglasses glinted devilishly. "Why Reever, why would you think such a thing?" Komui asked mysteriously.

"Because Le-," Komui was cut off by the power that seemed to engulf the Science Department's large room.

Komui gasped, pushing Reever out of his way and running over to where a large group of scientists were clustered. "What's happened! Was it the Earl!" Komui exclaimed, looking at the screens.

"No. It wasn't. It's something way different from the Earl." One of the scientists murmured, concentrating fixatedly on the screen.

"Send any available Exorcist out there, now!" Komui ordered. "We need to find the source of this power before the Earl does!"

Currently, Miku and company were lying on a beach in the middle of nowhere. They were all conscious, and Miku glanced all around her. Endless ocean, bright skies. It didn't look like they were in the city anymore.

Miku sat up, looking at the others to see if they were alright. "Meiko-nee? Rin? Len? Kaito? Gakupo? Luka?" Miku called out to each of them worriedly. She saw Len over by the water, his legs getting soaked. She stood up shakily, testing out her arms and legs. She walked carefully over to Len and Gakupo, who were extremely close to the water and helped them up.

They proceeded to get everyone gathered, worried over each other's health. Len was first to speak up. 'What happened? All I remember was singing and then being blinded." Len said, shivering. Rin and Miku hugged him, Kaito draping his coat around the three.

"I saw a woman sobbing when the light hit us. It was this strange looking object, like the one inside the clock." Miku said, and Luka looked at her thoughtfully.

"Didn't you feel it?" Luka asked slowly. "It felt just like when one of us was born. When we've become Vocaloids." Luka said, rubbing her arm to try and get rid of the cold.

"Yeah…" The purple haired samurai wasn't acting goofy as he always was. He had an air of solemnity around him, and they all turned their attention to him. "I'm hungry…" To prove his point, Gakupo's stomach growled, and the others sweat-dropped, not-quite believing they had thought he was serious even for a second.

"BaKaito! I told you not to bring stupid weird-looking objects home!" Meiko yelled, hitting Kaito's head.

"Meiko-nee…Where's Master?" Only then did they notice the teenagers' tears. Rin and Miku were hugging Len, their faces in his shoulder.

"I…I don't know. Wherever we are, we probably aren't far away from him." Meiko tried to comfort the two.

"Its okay. We have to stick together and stay strong, alright?" Len whispered to them. They nodded their heads slowly.

"I'm scared…" Rin sniffed, looking at Meiko with hopeful eyes.

"You're not the only one Rin. Right now, let's figure out a way to take care of ourselves and get out of here…"

Kanda ran through the forest with Lenalee and a finder trailing behind him. It had been two weeks since the power surge had shown up.

They had heard many interesting stories of sirens and peals of laughter erupting from around the beach. There was one about a girl with long light-blue hair, almost a sea-green color singing foreign sounding songs and dancing in the forest and disappearing if you take your eyes off of her for just a second. There was one about two yellow-haired children playing and laughing around the beach. There was one about a pink-haired woman and brunette woman walking the shores holding bundles of fish. There was one with a long, purple-haired man with a blue haired man walking with the blue haired girl singing together. There was another one when a child had gotten lost and came across the mysterious people. He said they had treated him to delicious food and sang him songs. They had brought him back to the path home. And when he asked why they didn't come with him, they said they were waiting for their Master.

Kanda came across the recent place where villagers had claimed they saw the mysterious people last, and he felt it. That same power. Almost but not quite like the Innocence. It lingered in the middle of the clearing, and it was fresh.

Lenalee, seeing as Kanda had stopped, waited for him, her Dark Boots still activated. "What's up, Kanda?" Lenalee asked. The Finder stood a distance away from Kanda, waiting for the report.

"It's close. Whatever it is, I'm going after it." Kanda burst past the trees, The Finder and Lenalee keeping up with him.

Miku had finished singing _'The Little Mermaid'_ , a song inspired by the fairy tale. Miku began singing again, weaving her way around the trees like a ghost. She skipped around, fruits she had found and deemed healthy from her vast knowledge of wildlife Master had made her study placed firmly in her makeshift basket. She continued singing, dancing gracefully through the trees.

She stopped singing abruptly, and stared around the trees. She thought about some other songs, but settled on humming the song she cut short. She skipped towards their makeshift home. Gakupo, Len, and Kaito had made it. It was sturdy and lasted when the harsh winds blew. Miku smiled approvingly at the variety of fruits and vegetables in her basket, walking silently now.

She thought about Master and how he was getting along. He surely would need someone to keep him company in that big building they called home. Miku sighed sadly, if only Master was here…

Miku gasped as a sharp edged sword was in her face. She dropped her basket, backing away from the sharp edge.

"Where's the Innocence?" Kanda growled. The stories were true then. When he had caught sight of the girl, she was singing. When she wove her way through the trees and stopped singing, Kanda found it hard to find her.

"Innocence?" Miku echoed. Kanda noted that she sounded Japanese, but did not put his sword down. Miku looked up at his face, and recognition dawned in her eyes. Her eyes brightened and a smile lit up her face. "MASTER~!" Miku exclaimed, pushing the sword away, surprisingly not harming herself to jump/hug Kanda.

Kanda's eyes widened, but couldn't dodge Miku. He braced himself for impact, eyes widening when he didn't fall. He felt warm lips on his, and looked down to see the girl embracing him.

"Master!" The girl repeated, hugging him more after she kissed him. Kanda just stood there shocked. He was paralyzed. The girl had called him _'Master'_ and had kissed him. She had stolen his first kiss and was currently hugging the life out of him.

He snapped back into reality and pushed the girl roughly away from him. "What the fuck!" Kanda pointed Mugen at her. "Why the hell did you do that!" Kanda exclaimed, disbelief written all over his features.

"Huh? I always do that when I don't see Master for a long time. You didn't like it when we fell so I made sure I didn't make you fall." Miku stated with such innocent carelessness that Kanda had such a hard time trying to figure her out.

"Kanda! Did you find it yet!" Lenalee burst through the foliage along with the finder, stopping when they saw Mugen pointed at Miku's throat and Miku smiling happily and lovingly at Kanda.

Kanda, meanwhile, had irk marks all over his head. He was glaring at the girl, and you could tell he was really thinking hard. Miku bent down to pick up her basket, gathering some food that had fallen out.

"Come, Master! The others are over there at the cove! They'll be happy to see you after such a long time!" Miku ignored the two newcomers, instead pulling at Kanda's wrist and dragging the shocked Exorcist along. Lenalee and the Finder, followed along silently, listening to the girl ramble.

"I know it's only been two weeks since we last saw you but we were really scared! After the clock thing brought us here we were disoriented and scared but we managed to fix ourselves the next day. Meiko-nee said that we should stay where we were so you could find us easily! I really missed you, Master!" Miku chattered, her fingers intertwined with Kanda's.

Kanda's Innocence had been de-activated due to his shock and trying to decide whether or not to kill the girl who dared to touch his person.

They came upon some crudely cut trees, and Miku turned a few times. She led them into a cove with a nice view of the ocean. Miku yelled several names, and they all rushed from wherever they were.

"Look everyone! It's Master!" Miku yelled, and Rin and Len threw themselves onto Kanda.

"Miku! That's _**not**_ Master!" Meiko exclaimed. "Wait, he is! But- But I have a feeling this isn't _really_ Master!" Meiko gave an exasperated sigh.

"What do you mean, Meiko-nee? Master is Master." Miku stated like that solved all their problems.

"He doesn't really _feel_ like Master. More like…I don't know how to explain it, but yes. That's Master…" Meiko gave up on explaining and her mood changed to happiness. Forgetting her current dilemma, she hugged the taller male tight, exclaiming over every little trouble they had.

Lenalee, trying not to laugh at Kanda's predicament, especially about getting hug/jumped by men, stepped forward. "Kanda? You know these people?" Lenalee asked nervously.

"Do I look like I fucken know them?" Kanda growled. Lenalee sweat-dropped, stepping back to stand beside the Finder.

"Master!" Luka scolded, "Don't use fowl language around children!" Luka didn't shrink away from Kanda's glare.

Miku looked up at Kanda, still holding onto his arm. "Master?" Kanda looked down at her. "Can we 'fuck'? Meiko-nee told me it's something a boy and a girl does. Can we do it?" Miku asked hopefully.

Lenalee had trouble holding back her laughter. Lavi would have been full-out bawling with laughter had he been here.

Meiko, in the meantime, **was** laughing her ass off. Luka glared pointedly at Meiko, deciding to be the mature one in the group.

"No way! Me and Master will do it first, Miku!" Rin exclaimed, and Meiko laughed even harder tears flowed down her cheeks.

"No! No one is going to _fuck_ anyone!" Kanda growled, loosening Miku's hold on him. Miku stared up at him innocently.

"Why? Is it bad?" Miku asked. Meiko laughed some more after she had calmed her laughing fit only to be entered into another one.

"No-Yes-No-I don't know!" Kanda exclaimed. Lenalee thought he looked about ready to tear his hair out, or maybe theirs seeing as he wouldn't harm himself, at least, she thought he didn't.

"Excuse me, but Komui would likely have us return to Headquarters now." The Finder said, grabbing the attention of everyone.

Kanda glared at the people looking at him. He looked at Miku and her friends. "Let's go." He muttered, and like obedient dogs, they followed after him. He was not in the mood today. Komui was a bastard that loved to torture all Exorcists. Even though Kanda knew Komui wasn't like that, he just loved having that thought to help make him feel better instead of guilt, which he did not need.

"Master, can I sleep with you?" Miku asked. Lenalee almost tripped when she heard her.

She was asking Kanda, King of Fuck-off, to sleep with him?

"Che." Kanda che'd, walking faster.

"Master, are you sure we can't _'fuck'_?" Miku asked once more. Lenalee was sure everything was going to change…and fast.

* * *

**Me: Sorry this chapter was short!**

**random idiot person:*wakes up* But the next chappy will be longer! Right Maria!*Huggs her***

**Me: Sure *Sweatdrops***


End file.
